Two months
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: In two months, you turn 16, if you just give me that long,it would be perfect Miley." Miley and Mandy oneshot Maley dont like dont read not sure if it should be T or M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus, or Mandy Jiroux**

"What's this?" Mandy asked, pointing to a picture of Miley singing to Selena during the teen choice awards. "Me, performing?" Miley said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, performing... that's what you call it these days huh?" She said in a practically mono tone voice. "Well, I was singing and there was a crowd, what else would you call it?" Miley asked her. "I would've called it hitting on the enemy, but that's just me." Mandy said before slamming the laptop shut and crossing her arms.

"What?!" Miley squeaked out. "I was sooo not hitting on her, and for the millionth time, we aren't enemies with her." She explained while the raven haired girl just rolled her eyes and then sat on the bed. "I can always tell when your hitting on someone, don't you dare lie to me." Mandy said quickly, grabbing Miley's wrist so that she'd stand closer to the girl sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How is singing to her, hitting on her? I sang to Fergie to and I highly doubt-" She asked, seemingly clueless, but was interrupted. "Oh come on, we all know you freaking worship Fergie, you were practically eye humping her Miles geeze!" She yelled at the popstar and Miley gasped as if she were appalled. She didn't get angry easily, but Mandy's tone wasn't making her exactly happy. "At least one of them would touch me if I asked them to!!" She yelled, stamping a foot and that was the last straw.

Mandy stood up and grabbed Miley's other wrist and got right in her face. "Miley Ray Cyrus! You do not pull that card with me! You know why I told you we can't... can't do _that._" Mandy didn't specify incase Billy was in the other room listening. She had learned form previous incidents that he was rather sneaky. She still had a scar from him sneaking around the corner with his dog while Miley and Mandy were in a heated kiss and the dog, being protective of Miley, instantly tackled Mandy.

"I just don't understand... I told you that I'm ready about a billion times and I'm pretty sure that you love me and I love you, so what's the problem?" Miley whined and then harshly shook her hands so that Mandy would let go and she set her hands on her shoulders. The popstar's eyes started to water as she looked everywhere but Mandy's eyes, trying not to cry. Mandy put her hands on Miley's forearms and rubbed circles with her thumbs, putting their foereheads together.

"I do love you Miley, so fucking much that it hurts, I just don't want to push you too far, I don't want you regretting your first time like I did." Mandy whispered and Miley didn't respond, she let go of Mandy's shoulder's and instead, wrapped her arms around her, huggin her and burrying her face in Mandy's neck. There was a long silence before she heard Miley sniffle. She was trembling against Mandy and the older girl wasn't sure what to do, she was angry, but she couldn't stay angry while Miley was so vulnerable like this.

She rubbed Mileys back and and kissed the girls ear lightly and held her. "I love you." She mumbled against Mandy's neck. "I know Miles, I love you too..." She responded slowly, as if picking evey word carefully, then finishing with a sigh. "But?" Miley asked, lifting her head off of her shoulder to meet Mandy's sad eyes, growing that were getting damper by the second. "But... six years... I mean, it doesn't seem like a difference at all to the two of us, but to everyone else it's disgusting, and that's not even counting the fact that we're both girls. Miley, can you imagine if we got caught? I don't want you to have to deal with that. I can't let you get hurt like that." Mandy explained, looking into Mileys bright blue eyes.

That's when the first tear fell and it nearly broke Mandy's heart... seeing someone that important to her so hurt. "You agreed to date me, and you get jelous of everyone that comes within a twenty mile radius of me, and you won't let me even kiss you when I want to, you always make me stop and check to see who's watching... " Miley started to say while holding Mandy's face in her hands. "I don't know why your with me if you can't even act like you are." She finished and removed her hand, before storming across the room to sit on the bed, leaving the older girl standing there, holding her face, as if memorizing Miley's touch.

She sat with her back to Mandy and when she sniffled it broke the dazed girl out of her trance. She didn't turn around when she felt the bed dip under the weight of Mandy's presence, she just sat there frozen and didn't say a word. Even when she felt Mandy's arms wrap around her, and her lips on her cheek. "What if I promise you we will?" She asked quietly. Still Miley didn't move, she knew Mandy was just saying it. "Just give me a little more time Miles, I love you... and I want to, you have no idea how much I want to... just... you know." She explained and still there was no reaction.

Mandy slid off the bed, onto her knees, so that she was in front of Miley, Kneeling on the floor, reaching up and slipping her hands into Mileys, on her lap. "Two months." She stated simply, looking into Miley's eyes seriously. "Two months?" She questioned, speaking for the first time. "In two months, you turn 16... if you just give me that long... it would be perfect Miley... Your sweet sixteen, you could do the show and then you and I could go out and I'll finally show you, and prove to you how much I love you." She spoke with so much sincerity in her voice that it made Miley almost start sobbing uncontrollably, but she wasn't sure if it was from happiness or what. "Okay, two months." Miley whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note**: This is kind of terrible, sorry, I most likely will make this a two-shot, but I have no clue, I'm terrible with updates and I am sooo sorry, but If i do a second part then I'll try to make it as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miley or Mandy, but that's probably a good thing because I would most likely never let them rest, if you know what i mean ;)**

Two months... Somewhere around sixty days... about a million hours, minutes, seconds... so many numbers that Miley's head hurt immensly as she tried to keep track of all of them, as well as count down all of them. She prayed to god that Mandy would keep her promise as she stood in front of the mirror fidgeting with the white cotton dress/ tutu that she was about to perform in. She was so nervous that she was thinking about just cancelling the concert altogether. Her stomach was in knots, she was sweating, her hands were shaking as she smoothed the material and then tried to do something to fix her eyeshadow.

She was so nervous, she couldn't sit still. Why?. Tonight was the night. THE night of all nights. Actually that doesn't narrow it down at all why. It was her sixteenth birthday, therefore making it a big night. She was taking over the entire area of disney world, that was really making a hugely big night. And last but not least, Mandy was finally going to make love to her. Thats what made it THE night, the night of all nights. She tapped her foot and examined her hair for the billionth time as she heard a knock at the door. Ofcourse it made her jump and her heart started pounding like it was a ten pound hammer trying to crack through her ribs.

"C-come in." Her voice squeaked, her throat suddenly feeling constricted. "Hey." She heard Mandy's soothing voice murmer as they sauntered in with their hand behind their back. "Nervous?" She asked, and Miley just nodded. "Wow,Miles, you look like your about to be sick." They commented, running over to feel her forehead and then realizing she only had one free hand. "Oh,uh, I brought these for you." She studdered, handing Miley a dozen roses. "Thanks Mandy, but I told you not to get me anything, tonight will be enough, trust me." She said, smiling, that dazzling smile that could knock just about anyone out.

"I know... but, I just..." Mandy started, but seemed unable to find the right words as she gazed into Miley's sparkling blue eyes. Dropping the subject, Miley set the flowers on the counter of her dressing table and walked toward Mandy, arms open, awaiting a much anticipated hug and if she was lucky, a peck on the cheek. Mandy always got nervous kissing without the comfort of a locked door. She smiled and instantly scooped the scrawny, but still quite gorgeous popstar up in her arms. "Mmm, I love you Miles." She mumbled into her hair as she felt Miley nuzzling her face into her chest. She heard a muffled, "I love you too Manders." before holding on a couple extra seconds and letting go.

Miley flashed her a sad face when she backed up as if she wasn't done with her hug yet, but Mandy gave an apologetic smile and mussed up the brunettes hair. "Sorry kiddo, I go get ready, and you need to eat something okay? I don't want you fainting on stage." She poke, sounding just like Miley's mother. "Yeah yeah, go, I'll be fine." Miley mumbled, grabbing a cookie off a a nearby coffee table and taking a bite. "Nuh-uh." Mandy said, shaking her head and taking it away from her. "Real food, Miles, I'm serious, I don't want you getting sick." She said in a serious tone and Miley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay, I'll call my mom and have her get me somthing, now go practice, I don't want you making me look bad out ther Jiroux. " She said, and then laughed, signaling that she was just teasing the one more quick hug, Mandy was out the door and Miley was picking up her phone, smiling to herself and thinking about how cute it was when Mandy got all protective.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's Pov**

My pulse was racing,chest heaving,and my whole body was exhausted but at the same time I was so exhilerated that I just wanted to run in circles and do cartwheels. I had just finished the last song of the night, hitting every dance move right on cue, the beat was was perfect. I threw my fist in the air as the fireworks went off simultaneously. Glancing over my shoulder, I bit my lip, throwing Mandy a flirtatious look, and she grinned back eagerly, flashing a row of perfect white, dazzling teeth. As we locked eyes, I instantly knew this was going to be one of the best remembered nights of my life without a doubt.

Everything was a blur. Moving from the stage, through all the fans, yelling, screaming, singing happy birthday. Driving in the car slowly through even more fans. Finally, we pulled into the driveway of our home and Mandy got out of the car to shut the gate while our driver parked the limo. I stood by the door waiting for her and smiled and nervously reached for my hand as she fiddled with the keys that unlocked my wing of the house. "Are you nervous?" I whispered, incase my mom or dad hadn't gone inside yet.

She gulped as she attemted to get the key in the lock. "I,uh, yeah..." She studdered, and ofcourse I chuckled at how cute she was. I swollowed hard and ran a hand through my tousled hair while I examined her, watching her hands shake as she turned the key and avoided eye contact, pushing the door open hesitantly. I re-locked the door after following her into the hallway wich lead to my room. I couldn't decide what kind of silence was happening, if it was a scary, awkward, or nervous silence, or a combination of the three, but it was making me grow more and more aware of my anticipation as the mere miliseconds dragged on.

Finally, we reached my room, she opened the door and held it open for me, giving the tiniest smile that honestly kind of worried me, but I just walked past her and as I did so, looked into her eyes and she kissed my forehead before shutting and locking the door behind her. That's the way this is always going to be, I thought to myself, behind two locked doors...

We both stood there a moment awkwardly, untill I started making my way toward the bathroom. "I guess, I uh, should go take a shower, I'm all sweaty an-" Mandy interrupted me, simultaneously sidestepping me and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't... you just... you don't need to, you look perfect Miles." She whispered, looking flustered. I could tell she wanted to say somthing else but was trying really hard not to say it. I gave her a sly smile and got on my tip toes kissing her nose. "Why can't I take a shower?" I asked and she blushed. "Because you look perfect the way you are, like I said... You always have this glow to you after performing, wether it's a sweaty glow or not." She explained and then smiled at me.

I wasn't sure what to say, but the look that she was giving me erased all the doubt in my mind about wether or not she wanted this to happen. "I love you." I mumbled, barely audible, but still it was said before I grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips, waiting untill I felt light-headed before breaking it. She smiled and whispered "Wow." before quickly putting her hands on my waist and kissing me back. My hands automatically wrapped around her neck and she kissed me back forcefully, with no hesitation whatsoever. This was new. This never happened. I was always the one kissing her and she was always the one pulling away. This felt so... amazing.

It didn't take long for me to start getting hot. I was sweating once again, my whole body was burning as she tightened her grip on my hips, pressing mine against hers, and asking for entrance to my mouth, wich was gained immediately. I moaned as her tongue stroked mine. I felt like I couldn't stand on my own two feet anymore, this was almost too overwhelming for me, and it was so new, but I certainly didn't want her to stop, so I jumped up and wrapped my legs around her waist. Apparently she was having the same problem that I was. She held me against her firmly, still kissing me, and gently laid me on my bed, somehow never letting go of me or stopping the continuous amazing kisses that were taking place, and she now hovered over me.

God, how long have I waited to see her like this, so close, and nervous and beautiful and flustered and just... basically every emotion I can name... but they all have this hint of love in them as she stares into my eyes. "I love you so much Miles." She whispers before dipping her head down to kiss me gently, her leg in between mine. "Mmm, Mandy..." I moaned, trying to say the same back, but couldn't quite form the words because her lips had found my shoulder and she was now kissing it lovingly, sliding the straps of my tanktop down slowly, and that alone was making my voice box ignore my request.

She was kissing my neck now, they were turning into kisses of need. It was like she wanted- no- needed to kiss every inch of me. She had started bunching my shirt into her fists as she began sucking my pulsepoint and all I did was squirm. She was making my body do so many things that I didn't even know was possible. I felt like I was going to expload because the unbearable heat.

Cloths were eventually shed and our names were drawn out on eachother's lips. Every little sound that we made sounded as if it had been echoed across the whole house, making Mandy keep glancing at the door at first but eventually we both got lost in eachother. Groaning and shifting, panting and moaning, I was brought to that point that I never wanted to be brought to unless it was with her. Never with anyone but her.

She collapsed ontop of me, sweating nearly as much as me and equally exhausted. Mandy reached for my hand as I layed there silently, my eyes were still closed, I wasn't quite ready to open just them yet. I smiled as I felt her playing with my fingers, then eventually intertwining them with hers as I felt her sit up. I knew that she was staring at me and I opened my eyes as she brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "You are so beautiful Miles." She whispered, and I choked back tears as sat up to kiss her. I mumbled countless "I love you's" against her mouth untill she started laughing and held me just far away from her so that she could talk. Ofcourse I pouted and she laughed even more. "You are so cute." She said between giggles.

"Oh I'll show you cute." I mumbled, with my accent thick and husky as I pounced ontop of her. I couldn't help but think how much this was worth the wait. I could finally say I love you to her in every way possible... and the best part, she can finally say it back.


End file.
